


Jar Full of Love

by Alexxxithymia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexxxithymia/pseuds/Alexxxithymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray feels Gavin is too good for him. Gavin has a jar to convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar Full of Love

"Ray, love, are you okay?"  
Gavin asked, concern clearly laced in his voice. He rounded the corner to stand in the entryway of their shared bedroom after having waited twenty minutes for Ray to get ready. It wasn't a special occasion, they were just going to a party at Burnie's which didn't call for more than a T-shirt and jeans; an outfit Ray puts on in under five minutes everyday. Ray hadn't even managed to get his shirt on yet.

"How could you be in a relationship with someone so weak?" Ray's voice cracked mid sentence, repulsed by what he saw. His eyes were glossy and puffy, his nose swollen and red as he stood in front of the full-length mirror glaring through his reflection. His hands poked and prodded at his too skinny stomach and his too scrawny, too weak, stick-like arms. "I mean, you could do so much better. You totally had a chance with Michael. Or even Meg! You had a thing with her, right? If you're gonna be with someone so delicate, it might as well be her. And Michael...he's strong. He's a man, can protect you, he can support you, and at least he's attractive...Hell, all of our fans already ship you guys." Ray wasn't blind to the looks of endearment that graced Michael's face whenever he glanced at the Brit, his "boi." At that, Gavin winced at the grimace that made its way to the smaller man's face. "It's because he's better for you than I could ever be." Tears were now running rivers down the Puerto Rican's tanned cheeks, "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you, Gavin. You shouldn't put up with me when there's a better offer waiting for you." Ray felt nauseas looking at what was unfortunately himself.

Gavin took the few steps between the threshold and Ray to wrap his arms around his slim waist. He pressed kisses into his shoulder and the side of his neck up to his ear, "I have something to give you. Close your eyes."  
"Why-"  
"Just do it." Gavin watched in the reflection as Ray closed his eyes. He reached on top of a shelf to retrieve a jar and put it in the smaller man's hands.

"Gavin, what is this?" Ray asked once he opened his eyes, "Why'd you give me a jar?"  
"Those," the Brit unscrewed the lid, catching the bits that spilled over and fluttered into his palm. Inside the jar was a collection of multicolored strips of paper. Ray could see that there was writing on them but he wasn't able to make out what they said. "Are all the reasons why I love you and why you're perfect." Ray looked at him incredulously. "Go on, read one," Gavin encouraged.

Ray plucked one from the top on the pile, cautiously, as if it were to rip right when he took hold of it.  
"Your laugh," he read, "my laugh? My laugh is obnoxious"  
"Your laugh is infectious. It's like short little bursts of laughter that makes me smile every time I think about it." Gavin sank them to the floor and settled Ray between his legs, "Read another."  
"How your body fits with mine," a smile now spread across his face  
"Like now," Gavin hugged Ray tightly. "It feels so right to have you here in my arms. You may not be able to protect me and yes, you may be small but I like it. I like having your body curled into mine while I protect you like the precious gem you are. I love that I can just swoop you in my arms and hold you."

Ray went through a quarter of the jar, reading the reasons why Gavin loves him. Some making him laugh, some he himself didn't even know he did, some were little habits that he would've never thought Gavin would notice, and some making him blush with explicit memories. Ray really did feel loved and he wondered how he was lucky enough to be with someone who made him feel so special.

Ray picked another, "Your asshole personality?" Ray look back at his boyfriend waiting for him to explain  
"See, you're a bit of a prick and you say asshol-ish things." Ray opened his mouth to rebuke that. "BUT! I know you're only kidding and it's just your sense of humor and that I shouldn't take it seriously. And when there are times that I do take offense and we do fight, it makes making up that much better," Gavin whispered the last part in Ray's ear sending shivers down his back and a blush to his face. "I could go on and on about that. And you know that, you found that paper. But for now I want you to realize something."

Gavin pointed to the mirror, "See that beautiful man right there? That man is amazing. That man makes me feel incredible, he's the reason why I look forward to each day, he's the face that has every beauty mark and stubble of hair that I've memorized because he's the one I love to watch sleep after I wake up early. Adorable smile, soft black hair, and gorgeous caramel skin. That's all you," his hands ran the expanse of the dark haired man's bare torso to pull him in closer to his secure embrace, "I love you. Only you. Forever and always." He placed his hand under his chin to tilt his head up to meet his lips, "Don't ever forget that."

Ray made sure that the next time he felt insecure, he would go to the ever growing jar kept safely on his bedside table for a little reminder of that even though he wasn't his version of perfect, he was Gavin's and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write something other than Rayvin/fluff. I promise


End file.
